


The Freaks of Liberty High

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Canon, Crossover, Drama, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Michael Novotny Bashing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This fic is based on the movie"The Breakfast Club". It's a little different from the movie, like instead of calling them: The Criminal; The Princess; The Basketcase; The Jock; and The Brain, I used something else.





	1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I know some people already have a fic based on this movie, but this is my version. I am not copying anybody.

That said, I am sorry that this chapter is so short but I will update soon. This is just a warm up, you know. It just talks about the characters and what they are like and what their background is and what their family is like (which is pretty much like how their family already is in the show, so it's nothing new)

Also, this is my first fic, so please go easy on me ;-)

* * *

**Brian Kinney - "The Heartbreaker"**

Brian Kinney is the stud of Liberty High School. He fucks, sucks, and rims, but he never kisses and he most definitely does not fall in love. Every straight girl and gay boy wants him desperately. But, unfortunately for the girls, he is gay. Around Liberty High, he is called _**"The Heartbreaker."**_ His family does not support that he is gay. In fact, his father, Jack, beats him after drinking a bottle of whiskey. And his mother, Joan, just sits there reading her bible and telling him that he is doomed to hell. And his sister, Claire, ignores his screams of pain while trying to slut herself up, so her crush of the week will finally fuck her.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

**Justin Taylor - "The Picasso"**

Justin Taylor is the best known artist of all Pennsylvania. He was, both, recognized and given an award by the mayor of Pennsylvania himself, calling him 'the next Picasso', it was in all the newspapers and on the television news, so around Liberty High, they call him _**"The Picasso."**_ He is still a virgin and is waiting for the right guy to come along and take away his virginity. His mother, Jennifer, and his little sister, Molly, support his homosexuality, but his father, Craig, disowns him. His parents are divorced and his father went to live with the woman that he had cheated on when he was still with his wife.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

**Michael Novotny - "The Brat"**

Michael Novotny is madly in love with Brian Kinney. He daydreams about Brian. Having sex with Brian, being Brian's boyfriend, marrying and having kids with Brian. Everyone says that he is just dreaming, that it will never happen, but Michael says that one day soon, he will have Brian Kinney, and he always gets what he wants. Around Liberty High, he is known best as **_"The Brat"_** because he is a spoiled little brat and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. And when he is not drooling over Brian or busy visiting his private 'Brian shrine', he is reading comic books. His favorite super hero is Capt. Astro. He plans to buy his very own comic book store one day. His mother, Debbie, is 100% supportive of his homosexuality and is the president of a support group for gays everywhere.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

**Ethan Gold - "The Fiddler"**

Ethan Gold is secretly in love with Justin Taylor. He desperately wants no one else but Justin. He has watched Justin from afar for about 2 years, and has almost tried to get the nerve up to finally talk to him, but in the end has always chickened out. When he has free time he always fiddles on his violin. He is writing a song for Justin, something that will tell Justin how he feels about him through his music instead of his words. He is practically attached to his fiddle. He rarely goes anywhere without it. His parents kicked him out once they found out he was gay, so he has his own apartment, but he is struggling to pay the rent. He gets most of his furniture from the streets that people have just tossed out. He even took in a stray cat that he found behind a dumpster when he was on a street corner, playing his fiddle for nickels and dimes. His grandmother and grandfather pay for him to go to school so he could have an education. Around Liberty High, he is known as **_"The Fiddler."_**

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

**Lindsey Peterson - "The 'IT' Girl**

Lindsey Peterson is the most richest, snobiest, and popular girl in Liberty High. Every girl wants to be her, and every guy wants to fuck her. Around Liberty High, she is known as _**"The 'IT' Girl."**_ She doesn't do anything since she lives off of her family's money. She does love art and she used to paint but she lost her inspiration and now she just likes to look at art. Her parents know that she is a lesbian and even though they don't completely accept it, they try to understand and get along with each other.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~

**Kip Thomas - "The Principal"**

Kip Thomas is the principal of Liberty High School. He was fired from his last school and was sent to court for being accused of sexual harassment and attempted rape on a male student. He has millions of dollars, so when he was in trial, he paid the judge enough money to get him out of that mess. And it worked, but he didn't go back to his old school, he went to a new one. To the grand Liberty High School. He didn't want to make another mistake again, but he could not help but have his eyes on the one and only gorgeous Brian Kinney.


	2. Chapter 2: How Brian Gets Detention

  
Author's notes:

This is my Idea on how Brian gets into detention. Hope you enjoy ;-)

Again, sorry this chapter is really short, but I'm kinda writing this at a bad time, but I don't know when I will update again, but I will try soon. THANX!

* * *

**Brian:**

"Goddamn it, you fucking faggot!" Chris Hobbs yelled as he tried to get a punch in, but it was no use, Brian was just to strong and quick for him. Chris was just swinging his arms like an ape man would do, hoping to at least get one hit in. Then he saw a fist coming straight at his face. Brian punched him square in the nose.

"You fucking goddamn faggot whore, you broke my fucking nose." Chris screamed in agony. Chris backed into a locker in the locker room as he was trying to back away from Brian to try to avoid getting punched again. Chris was tying desperately to stop the bleeding from his nose, while keeping a sharp eye on Brian.

"Christ, fucking suck it up, I didn't brake your fucking nose you big pussy" Brian said, rolling his eyes. Then he faintly heard someone yell that the principal was coming, and Brian freaked. He knew it was his own fault since he was the one who threw the first punch, but he was getting fucking sick of always listening to Chris's fag jokes and comments towards him all the time, so he decided that Chris should be taught a lesson. If you asked Brian, Chris deserved it.

Then, when Brian turned his head away and wasn't looking at Chris, Chris quickly ran towards his sports bag and quickly pulled out a long metal baseball bat out and showed it to Brian, when Brian turned to look at him again, waving it in his hand in a threatening way, while he had a big smirk on his face like he knew he had already won.

But Brian didn't even seemed fazed by what Chris was trying to imply. That confused and angered Chris even more, so Chris swung the bat, aiming for Brian's head, but Brian ducked and pulled an object from his back pocket. 

Chris saw the object that Brian now had in his hand, was a blade knife. Chris backed away more. Brian smirked when he saw Chris back away, with wide eyes filled with fear, and immediately drop the bat. Brian was still smirking when he waved the knife in his hand like Chris had done to him with bat, but this time Chris _was_ fazed, and Brian could tell he regretted getting on Brian's bad side.

"Mr. Kinney! Put that knife down." Brian jerked his head towards the voice and saw it was Principal Thomas. Brian groaned. He looked back at Chris who looked, both, frightened and relieved. He put the knife back in his pocket and winked at Principal Thomas.

"Whatever you say, Principal Thomas." Brian said in a low seductive voice. He saw Principal Thomas's lips slightly curve up, and saw the principal trying to suppress a grin. 

He knew that Principal Thomas was gay. It was completely obvious by the way he starred at Brian all the time while licking his lips. And Brian knew that he could have a detention instead of being kicked out of school once more, like all the other principals in his other schools have done. He had been kicked out of 7 schools for carrying a concealed weapon. Brian had a plan. 

Now, Brian wasn't into fucking teachers or principals or anything like that, that would be a huge mistake, but he could seduce Principal Thomas in to just letting him have a detention instead of being kicked out again, but he would not fuck the principal. Brian knew were to draw the line.


	3. Chapter 3: How Justin Gets Detention

  
Author's notes:

This chapter tells how Justin gets in detention.

Thanx for the reviews and keep 'em comming ;-)

* * *

**Justin:**

"Justin. Wait up." Justin looked behind him and saw Daphne running towards him, out of breath. He wondered what was so important to her that she had to run all the way over here, when the class that she has in two minutes is on the other side of the school.

"Daphne, what are you doing here? Your class is at the other side of the school. You do know that you're going to be very late to class." Justin said as he looked at his watch.

Daphne rolled her eyes and then her eyes got big and started talking a mile a minute. Justin couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Daph, wait, slow down. I can't understand what your saying." Daphne rolled her eyes again and groaned. She hated repeating herself.

"I was saying that you might want to fake sick and get the nurse to call your mom to take you home." Daphne said.

"And why would I want to do that?" Justin questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Just trust me, Justin. Do it." Daphne answered. Meeting his questionable gaze she continued. "I heard that Michael Novotny is out to look for you and plans on 'beating your face in', not my words." Daphne said waiting for Justin to ask her why Michael would want to beat him up. She wasn't disappointed.

"Why in the hell would Michael want to 'beat my face in'" Justin said looking confused. "I never did anything to him."

"Well, you know how Michael practically worships Brian Kinney?" Daphne said, more of a statement than a question. Justin closed his and knew that that had to be it.

~~~~~

He had just moved here last year and had heard Brian Kinney's name mentioned a few times as he recalls. He heard that Brian was the best fuck out there but he doesn't kiss anyone nor does he do love. Justin has never actually had the pleasure of meeting Brian. Then a week ago he had finally seen the famous Brian Kinney that has people so smittened. He had been late to class once again, and he was running and not looking where he was going and had turned a corner and smacked right into him. He remembered thinking that Brian had to be a god, and knew that this had to be the mystrious Brian that everybody was so completly hot over. He was the most beautiful human being that Justin has ever set eyes on, and he had wanted to talk to him right then and didn't care if he was late to class or not, but before he could utter a single word, Brian had just took off. Justin thought maybe he was just in a hurry to get to class and then hurried to class himself, thinking that he would meet Brian again.

~~~~~

Justin shook himself from the past, and smiled at Daphne. He had told Daphne about the little run in with Brian and how he thought that Brian was a walking wet dream.

"Yeah, I know. Hell, everybody knows. So, let me guess, he somehow found out that I had recently discovered the great and powerful Brian Kinney and thinks that I will go to any great lengths to take away his beloved Brian from him. Not that Brian is his, Brian doesn't even know Michael exists. But I guess I shouldn't blame him, I mean Brian is sex on legs. But anyway, how would Michael know that I like Brian if you are the only one I've told." Justin said, looking at Daphne accusingly.

"Yeah, but Michael is sure that Brian will just appear at his doorstep and wisk him away into the sunset." Daphne said laughing nervously, ignoring Justin's question. She had accidentally told someone and they must have told Michael about it.

"Michael's so pathetic" said a voice from behind them and they both turned to see the Brian Kinney that they were talking about. Justin was more embarrassed than Daphne was, because by the way Brian winked at him he knew that Brian had heard the whole conversation, even the part about Justin saying that Brian was sex on legs, and Justin knew that if Michael didn't kill him first, he was sure to die of embarrassment.

Brian laughed when he saw Justin blush and thought that it was cute, and he didn't use the word 'cute' often, so for Brian to say that something is cute, it's gotta be really fucking cute.

"Aren't you kiddies late for class." Brian said with his trade mark smirk and saw their eyes get wide, and they both muttered 'shit'.

"Bye Jus, I gotta go." Daphne said, running to class like someone was chasing her.

Justin just stood there, staring at Brian. He knew that he was already late but he didn't want to leave. Brian was just so beautiful and desperatly wanted to paint him. His fingers itched to paint Brian.

"Well, aren't you gonna go to class, like a good little boy?" Brian said while moving closer to Justin until their faces were only an inch apart. Justin gulped and wanted to kiss Brian so bad, but just as Justin was going to lean in the rest of the way, the heard someone cough. They both moved away and saw that it was a teacher.

"You boys, are late to class, I would suggest you go now before you get into more trouble." The bitter old woman said looking at them in disgust.

Brian just glared at her and looked down at Justin again and leaned down towards Justin's face. Justin thought that Brian was going to kiss him, so he closed his eyes, but opened them when he felt Brian kiss his cheek instead, then whispered into his ears, 'haven't you heard, Boy, I don't do kissing', Brian, than, backed away and winked at Justin again and left, leaving Justin standing in the middle of the hall, wanting more.

Justin walked on to class, he didn't feel like running, and when he got there, his teacher told him that because he was tardy for the 4th time that week, he was having detention. Justin rolled his eyes and sat down as the teacher continued on with his teaching.


	4. Chapter 4: Brian To The Rescue

  
Author's notes: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a loooong time, but my muse left me. But now it's back and I'm writting this again sooo.....Enjoy ;-)  


* * *

Michael decided to wait until after school, when everyone had left and take Justin in the men's restroom and teach him a lesson to not mess with what's not his because everyone knows that Brian belongs to Michael Charles Novotny.

Michael saw Justin come out of his last classroom for the day and followed him until he was alone.

Justin then went into the men's restroom and Michael was glad that this would be easy. He followed Justin and when Justin saw him come in he new he was in for some trouble. But what Michael didn't know, was that someone had been watching Michael follow the blond into the restroom.

"Michael, what in the hell do you want" Justin said, half scared and half annoyed.

"I want you to stay away from Brian! I want what's mine! I want to teach you a lesson so that you won't try and take Brian away from me! He loves me, you fucking little whore!" Michael yelled, almost out of breath.

"Michael, I'm not taking Brian away from you because he doesn't belong to you or to anybody. He can think for himself and if he does want me, to fuck me, than so be it." Justin said laughing at how possessive Michael is being.

"NO! He is mine, you slut, MINE!!! And I'll be damned if you are going to take him away from me."

And with that, Michael pulled out a gun he got from his locker and pointed it at Justin.

Justin was scared shitless now and wanted to scream for help but his voice would let him. And just as Michael was about to pull the trigger, he felt something cold touch his skin and when he looked back, he saw it was Brian holding a gun to him with an angry look on his face.

Brian didn't say a word but his eyes said it all. Michael knew that he was in deep shit now. Brian would never love a killer but he will apologize later and knew Brian would forgive him. Michael lowered the gun and dropped it to the floor. He smiled at Brian as to say he was just kidding and Brian looked at him in disgust.

"Hey Baby, I was just kidding, I wasn't really gonna shoot him." Michael said sweetly to Brian, lying through his teeth, and Brian knew he was lying too.

Brian didn't say a word, he had never been so scared as he was now. He could have lost the blond and he couldn't accept that fact.

Ever since he had a run in with the Justin, he had intentionally avoided the blond. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as Justin and when he looked into those baby blues, he nearly melted at the sight of them and had instantly felt his heart flying and knew that if he didn't get away from this kid, he would most likely end up 'boyfriends' with him, and that thought had him literally run for the hills. He just had to get out of there, so he ran and he didn't even know where he was running to.

Brian shook his head and concentrated on the present, trying to forget about the past, for now.

"Michael, leave." Brian said, watching Michael leave, but just as Michael was headed toward the door, it opened and the three boys saw Principal Thomas kissing another boy and they didn't even notice them yet. Brian, quickly, put his gun away and was thankful that the principal didn't see it.

Brian coughed, and the principal and the boy looked up, shocked that they had been caught. Brian rolled his eyes and told Principal Thomas that they wouldn't tell anyone, and all three nodded their heads. Brian began to tell the principal about what Michael did and almost did to Justin. Principal Thomas was shocked and looked at Michael and told him that he would be expelled and Michael nodded.

Brian, then, lead Justin out of the bathroom, leaving Principal Thomas, Michael, and the other boy who was lip-locking the principal, in the restroom.

When Brian and Justin left, Michael smirked up at the principal and threatened him.

"If I get expelled, than you get fired" Michael stated, looking from the boy that was kissing the principal to Principal Thomas.

Principal Thomas gulped and regretfully gave Michael just detention.

Brian and Justin were walking outside and Brian led Justin to his Jeep.

"Get in, I'll give you a ride." Brian said.

Justin got in and Brian reached over and buckled Justin's seatbelt and smiled at the blond who was now grinning from the endearment.

Brian was driving and Justin was giving Brian directions to his house.

Brian pulled up in Justin's driveway and parked the jeep.

They sat there for a few minutes, not saying anything. Justin was finally about to get out when he felt Brian's hand on his and looked up. Brian was scooting closer to Justin and Brian's face was inches from Justin's and Justin felt like he couldn't breathe. Justin was begging for Brian to kiss him and Justin was about to close his eyes and lean in when he heard Brian getting out and Justin was confused until Brian went around to his side and opened the door for Justin and Justin smiled his famous 'sunshine' smile and Brian's heart melted at the sight.

"Listen, Brian, thank you for saving my life. I know Michael would have pulled that trigger if it wasn't for you. So, thank you." Justin said, looking lovingly at Brian and leaned up at kissed Brian's cheek, knowing that Brian would kiss him on the lips when he was ready and Justin didn't want to pressure him.

Brian cupped Justin face and leaned down, but instead of kissing Justin, he licked Justin's lips and tasted the beautiful boy. Brian groaned at the delicious tasted of the boys mouth and couldn't help but want more.

Brian crushed his mouth against Justin's and they battled tongues until they need air and they broke apart, both breathing heavily. Both of them wanted more and were about to lean in for more kissing, when the lights on the porch came on and Jennifer came out looking amused. She had seen them making out for a few minutes from her window and smiled thinking that maybe this will be the one for her son. She wanted only the best for her son and she knew, from first glance, that this is the boy who will make her son happy. And that made her happy.

"Um...Sorry, Mrs. Taylor. Umm, I was just giving Justin a ride home." Brian stuttered.

"Brian, it's okay. She knows I'm gay and has no problem with it." Justin said smiling.

Brian looked to a grinning Jennifer.

"Justin is right, Brian. Craig is the one who has the problem with it and I kicked his ass out and divorced the fucker, because no one hurts my babies and that's including Craig." Jennifer states bluntly "And, by the way, that's Miss Taylor, not Mrs. anymore, but you can call me Jennifer.

Brian looks at Jennifer with a shocked expression on his face and then grinned, liking Justin's mother.

"Wow! God, Justin, your mom is cool" Brian stated, sounding like an excited little kid.

Both Justin and Jennifer laughed.

"Would you like to come in, Brian" Jennifer said, politely.

Brian was about to say yes, he really wanted to be near Justin some more, but knew if he didn't get home right now, Jack would beat him.

"Thanks, but I really have to get home right now. My dad want me to do some chores before dinner, but thanks Miss Tay...Jennifer. It was really nice meeting you." Brian said nervously "Later, Justin. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Brian got in his Jeep and drove off before anyone could say a word.

Justin looked towards Brian's Jeep that was driving away and knew something was wrong with Brian and wanted to help him in anyway he could but he also knew that Brian could be really stubborn so he decided to talk to Brian tomorrow and let him know he was there for him.

Justin knew he would do anything for Brian and wanted the brunet to know that too.


End file.
